The Pool
by twoandeight
Summary: Emily & Paige, "just being friends."
1. Chapter 1

Paige hadn't been at school for days. Emily was desperate to ask someone where she was, but who? She didn't want to be too open about their relationship, be it friends or more, and she wasn't even sure if anyone would know. Could it be that their conversation in the woods had thrown her into a spin? Emily hated to think that she had caused Paige pain. She could only imagine, if it was keeping her home for four days. Maybe she should call her? No. It was best not to lead her on.

The day dragged on, classes seemed impossible, and eventually Emily was set free. She began to walk home in a daze. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling so bad about this. It was her decision to be friends, it was the right one, and what Paige was going through was her business. Maybe it was just one of those days. Maybe she was just tired? She continued on, lost in the rhythm of her steps, when suddenly a siren came screaming around the bend. It was an ambulance, racing at full speed, and heading down her street. Emily lived in a small community, and it was most likely someone she knew. Her first thought was Paige. Had she done something? Emily ran. She followed it the best she could and ran with everything she had. Her heart was racing. When the ambulance was lost around the corner, she could feel herself becoming faint, but it caused a surge in her and she bolted after it. She didn't, however, expect to stop as soon as she did. When Emily turned that corner, she was stopped dead in her tracks. Frozen, as she heard one of the paramedics say, "_Pam Fields, 43, Brain hemorrhage."_


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat in the hospital for hours. Just waiting for news. Pam had immediately gone for brain surgery, and Emily had been told there was a 50/50 chance she was going to make it. Of course, it brought to the surface everything that had happened between them over the past few months. "_I would've got a boyfriend,_" Emily whispered to herself. "_If it had made you happy Mom, I would've got a boyfriend." _And with that, she received a text from Paige.

"_Where are you? P x"_

"_Could say the same thing to you, McCullers."_

"_Emily, where are you? I want to see you. P x__"_

"_Hospital."_

"_Oh my god, why!"_

"_It's my Mom."_

Having worried enough about her Mom, Emily turned her attention to Paige. Just hours ago she was concerned that Paige had taken her own life. Was that a little extreme? Emily knew the feelings Paige was having. She knew what they were capable of. Regardless, she did have a strong gut feeling that Paige was in a bad way. Having not heard back from her yet, she hastily added:

"_She had a brain hemorrhage. She's in surgery now. You didn't tell me where you've been? Em x"_

"_Oh my god Emily, do you want me to come? P x"_

"_No it's fine. Where have you been? Em x"_

"_Home."_

Sensing the resilience, Emily knew for sure she was onto something. However, while her mother was on her death bed, it was hard to think clearly and prioritize Paige. Emily sat alone, in a dimly lit waiting area, feeling like the world was caving in on her. Yet there were two people she had to be strong for. She felt it was her responsibility, and if she were to give in to the pain, it would be a sign of weakness. She was Emily Fields, she could do anything.

"_Paige, I'm worried about you."_

Emily knew it was a risky text. She couldn't let Paige get too emotionally involved, or she might fall deeper in love. Emily convinced herself it was her responsibility as a friend to check on her. That's what friends do, right? If only there weren't so many complicating circumstances.

"_Why?"_

This response threw Emily slightly. She wasn't sure if it was a snarky remark, meaning "I thought you didn't care about me anymore," or if Paige genuinely didn't know why. All she could do was stare at the text. She typed out a few replies and then deleted them. It seemed impossible. Then, at that moment, a surgeon appeared.

Emily rose immediately. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"You mother should be fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her, and she should make a full recovery."

"Oh my goodness, that's amazing! Thank you so much." cried Emily, consumed with tears of joy.

"You should be aware though, recovery will be slow. The brain has been put under a significant amount of stress and it will be awhile before she… functions properly."

"What do you mean?"

"She might not remember some things, at least not at first."

"Oh." replied Emily, beginning to imagine what that might mean. She found it very hard to move or speak, or even think straight.

"Would you like to see her?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes please."

Emily sat with her mother till sunrise. She remained unconscious, and although Emily considered speaking to her, she couldn't see what good it would do. She would spend the next few months repeating herself, why bother when Pam was asleep? As for Emily, she didn't sleep. Once again, she felt responsible to be by her mothers side, watching. She was Emily Fields. Indestructible. And the thing she was most determined to keep intact? Her will to ignore her feelings, for one Paige McCullers.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stayed with her Mom for the next week or so. She woke up every now and then, but their exchanges were limited to brief, practical conversation. Emily would fetch some water, or a nurse, and they had no time to talk about anything serious. At this stage Emily was just happy that Pam was alive, and she certainly still remembered that Emily was her daughter, whom she loved.

Meanwhile, Paige returned to school. The tables had turned. Having not heard from Emily in days, she was worried about how she was coping, and why she wasn't talking to her. For all Paige knew, Pam could be dead by now. Although she knew that Emily had more important things to deal with, she still sensed that she was on her mind. She badly wanted to text her. It just seemed so disrespectful, to contact her and bring up… "them."

Paige retuned home to a somber Nick McCullers. She hadn't yet told him about what had happened to Pam, and decided it was time. They did know eachother vaguely through work, and their most recent encounter wasn't going to mean he didn't care.

"Dad…"

"Yes honey."

"There's something I should tell you."

"Oh god sweetie, what is it?" replied Nick, almost accusingly.

"You know Pam Fields…"

"Of course."

"Well, she had a brain hemorrhage last week. Emily told me, but I haven't heard anything since and I don't know what's happened to her."

"Emily? You're still speaking to Emily?"

"Dad, I don't think that's what's important here."

"Right. Okay… I'm gonna call some colleagues and see if I can find anything more out."

And with that, Nick disappeared into the other room, showing no concern for his daughter's emotional state. Paige was seriously shaken up by the whole thing – the fact that Emily hadn't told her how the operation went… well, she didn't know what that meant. She was hoping that she'd just forgotten, and the fact that she hadn't heard anything meant Pam was fine. Paige could only imagine what it would mean for their relationship if Emily was grieving over her mother. It could draw them closer, but it could also make Emily seriously distant. Hopefully she wouldn't have to find out.

Nick returned, muttering "No one knows anything." Quick to change the topic, he continued with "Hey, Paige… I haven't seen you practicing lately. Isn't it about time you were back in the pool?"

Although she didn't like her fathers intentions, Paige really liked the sound of escaping to the pool. "You're right Dad. I'll pop on over after dinner."

"That's my girl," he said, pulling Paige in my one arm and planting a kiss on her head.

Paige arrived at the pool to find no one else there. "Perfect," she thought to herself. Emily had taught her how to swim for fun. To take the competitive aspect out of swimming - everything her father didn't want her to do. She was here to relax, and let herself enjoy the sensation of being alone with the water. The interior lights of the pool illuminated the whole area, against the pitch black backdrop of outside. It was beautiful. Just what Paige needed.

As Paige lifted herself out of the pool and dried herself off, she was feeling surprisingly happy. It was the first time in weeks she'd felt this good, and in a way it was thanks to Emily. It seemed strange to Paige, but swimming made her feel closer to Emily. It was something they did together. She knew Emily had swam through that water countless times. As of now, the pool would be her new escape.

As she continued into the changing rooms, she was lost in her own world. Dancing as she dried her hair, singing "_Baby you're a fireeeeeeeework! Come on let your coooooolours burst, make em go OH! OH! OH! As you shoot across the sky-ay-ay!" _She was too consumed in her own voice to notice the changing room door creak open. She turned, mid-verse, to notice Emily standing before her. Once again, Paige's theatricality had brought a smile to that beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige and Emily both laughed for a solid minute. Paige was seriously embarrassed, and Emily hadn't witnessed anything that joyous all week. As they calmed down, each girl took a deep breath, and Paige simply looked up at Emily and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here," uttered Paige. "I've been worried."

"No need to be," replied Emily, still smiling and blasé.

"So is your Mom…"

"She's fine. Well, when she's awake that is" said Emily, jokingly, in a way which made Paige uncomfortable.

"Listen, Em… I was thinking, about what you said in your texts? Please don't worry about me, this is a time you have to focus on your Mom."

"My Mom gets plenty of my attention. Infact, this is the first time I've left her all week. Not that I expected to see you here… but I guess that's a bonus."

Emily's borderline flirtyness made Paige weak at the knees. It took everything she had not to respond to it. "Having a swim then?"

"Yeah I guess. It helps me clear my head."

"Yeah, me too…"

The silence got slightly awkward. Emily wasn't willing to move, and Paige wanted to stay with her as long as possible.

"Fancy joining me?" Emily proposed.

The thought killed Paige. She wanted to believe that Emily was suggesting a hot, pool-based making out session, but she knew that was ambitious. "No, it's okay, I've just finished myself. My Dad will want me back."

"Right, your Dad…" replied Emily, unimpressed.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Emily's hostility bothered Paige. She felt she'd done something wrong. Unable to think clearly around her, she wanted to leave immediately.

"Okay… text me?"

"Sure. See you."

Paige's heart sunk, and she left swiftly. All it took was a few sour words from Emily to leave her feeling awful. They weren't even that bad, Emily was just in a state. But of course, Paige figured that was her fault. Maybe she should have joined her? Maybe Emily really was suggesting something? _No. No Paige, don't do this to yourself. _She sat in the parking lot in a trance, unable to start her car. Her mind was racing. This was it. She couldn't leave it like this. She leaped out of her car and ran back down to the changing rooms. She opened the door, panting, to witness a hunched up figure against the wall, crying her heart out.

"Oh, Em…"


	5. Chapter 5

Paige sat herself beside Emily and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay Em…"

Emily just buried her head into Paige and let it all out. She couldn't speak, and she didn't want to. All that seemed possible was releasing the constant stream of tears that came.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Paige softly repeated.

They sat there for a good 10 minutes, before Emily calmed down enough to speak. "I don't... I don't know what I'd do without you." sniffled Emily, her voice cracking with sincerity and emotion.

Paige sighed, happily, and looked at Emily with tears in her eyes. "Emily… I love you. I know we're just being friends, but I will love you as a friend, it doesn't matter what we want to call it because… all that matters is I care for you so much, and I'd do anything for you."

"Can you do something for me Paige…"

"Anything."

"Just… don't ask why."

Paige was confused for a second, before Emily leaned in and captured her lips with a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss. Paige closed her eyes and as Emily pulled away, all she could feel was a forehead against hers, and breathing across her face. Paige then went back for more, with the same tenderness as Emily. She wanted to make Emily feel safe, comforted, and loved. Their lips found sanctuary in each others, as Paige cupped Emily's face softly, and Emily's hand stroked Paige's. It was bliss. It was a moment without worries. And in the meantime, without connotations and consequences. It was just a moment. A glorious, loving moment between two broken girls.

Emily still had tears in her eyes, and a depth of emotion in her gaze. It broke Paige's heart to see her like this. "Are you staying at home tonight?"

"Yeah, my mom needs her rest, and I'll be back in the morning anyway…" mumbled Emily, vacantly.

"I'm staying at yours then," said Paige, taking charge. "It's a big scary house and there's no way I'm leaving you alone like this. Besides, my Dad's a knob."

Emily giggled, and turned to Paige with a look that suggested agreement. A little smile, even.

Paige stood up and dragged Emily with her by the arm. "Come on mrs, let's go home."

Emily simply complied with a smile on her face, as the two girls danced through the dimly lit hallways of Rosewood High.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily settled down into bed, and listened as Paige paraded her way from the bathroom down the hall. _"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine!"_

"Jesus Paige."

"What, you don't like my musical taste?" said Paige, waltzing through the door.

"Passion Pit and Katy Perry I can handle, but… eugh."

"Alrighty then," Paige responded, before leaping onto the bed and resting her head on her arm. "Passion Pit it is."

"You mean… the concert?"

"Yup, we're going."

_Wow__, _thought Emily. _Just… wow. _That was it. That was the sign from Paige that she didn't want to hide. That Emily was worth it.

"You're… amazing!" cried Emily, before grabbing Paige by the cheeks and planting a big kiss on her forehead. With a deep breath she repeated, "Just… amazing."

Paige smiled. They were able to just gaze at each other without awkwardness. They both knew what the other was thinking. What all this meant. Did that mean they didn't have to say it? Not yet anyway.

Paige suddenly broke the gaze and leaped under the covers, playful as always. She shot Emily a quick smirk, before jumping on top of her and tickling the poor girl like mad. Emily couldn't help it, she squealed at the top of her lungs. She was giggling uncontrollably and found herself rolling over Paige, in a frenzy of physical contact. Eventually Paige had mercy, despite how much she was enjoying it. The girls were left in a giggly heap, with Emily lying on Paige's chest. She took the leap of faith and reached her arm across onto Paige's hip. And with that, there they were. Lying there. A couple.

They listened to each other's breathing for a while, as they both calmed down and the mood turned heavy. Paige just stroked Emily's hair, playing with strands and twirling them.

Emily turned her head up to look at Paige. "This is it huh?" … "You and me."

"Yeah, this is it."

The girls kissed - slowly, lovingly. They lay down in each others arms and held one another, running their hands up and down the others back. The touch on Emily's warm skin sent shivers down her spine. There was no other feeling like it.

And no other way to feel it than with Paige.


	7. Chapter 7

1_Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update in... forever. You've probably forgotten what's going on but eh, the other chapters are still there for your reading pleasure :)_

Emily hadn't seen her mom in 3 days now. She was caught up in a whirlwind of Paige, not to mention that the pair had the house to themselves. There were sleepovers, movies, popcorn, falling asleep together on the couch... everything you'd expect from a fairytale. Emily had never been more in love, not even with Maya.

"You're amazing, you know that?" whispered Emily, as she grabbed Paige's waist and took her by surprise. Paige was preparing dinner, and had been a million miles away.

"Geez Fields, I could've cut my own hand off"

"Well we wouldn't want that would we..." said Emily, smirking a little.

Paige ceased with the vegetable cutting and turned herself towards her girl. Emily reached her hands across Paige's back, pulling her in closer. Their lips were roughly an inch apart, and neither girl could resist a heated kiss. Cheeks were caressed, hair was clung to, and feelings were running high.

"Mmmm..." Paige mumbled mid-kiss.

"What's wrong?" replied Emily, pulling away and overly concerned.

"No, nothing... I just... we can't do this all the time, you know?"

"You're probably right..." Emily smiled, fondly. "You're staying again tonight though, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Paige replied, enthusiastically. Emily nodded knowingly and gave her a quick peck, before dancing away into living room.

"Where you off to babe?" Paige called.

"I figured I should go see my Mom. You know, it's been awhile now..."

"Oh, duh, of course..." said Paige, standing in the doorway.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, which I'm sure will be... amazing."

"You bet."

Emily took her coat and was out the door.

Pam was still looking very pale. Emily felt guilty for not having visited more, she just figured if anything happened then she'd get a call. Perhaps she could bring Paige next time. Pam was beginning to seem accepting and Emily thought it was time to make that step. She sat gazing at her mother, thinking, pondering... when suddenly she stirred. "E... Emily?"

"Right here Mom," she answered, squeezing her hand.

"It feels like forever... how long has it been now?"

"Bout two weeks"

"Two weeks! Have you... have you been at school? Is the house clean"

Emily laughed, knowing her mother too well. "It's fine Mom, everything's fine."

"And how's Ben?"

_Woah._ Emily's stomach dropped. "B... Ben?"

"Yes silly, Ben. Has he been keeping you company?"

"Mom... Ben and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey... when did that happen?"

"Ages ago, you... rem...ember?" and then it dawned on Emily. The memory loss. The doctor had mentioned memory loss. She took a deep swallow. "Uh... yeah, it just wasn't working out."

"Oh, well... you're better than him Emily. And now you can focus on your school work, and swimming."

"And you, Mom."

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm feeling fine actually."

It broke Emily's heart to see how unaware her mother was of her condition. And she didn't want to be the one to tell her... for so many reasons. This whole situation was complicated enough as it was and now they were back to square one. Emily could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Look, Mom... I've got a test tomorrow and I... I should probably go," she said, choking.

"Oh, of course... just come back when you can."

"Yeah," muttered Emily, rushing out to conceal her tears. She immediately rolled around the door and leant against the hospital wall, panting. She couldn't believe what had just happened.


End file.
